Family Memories
by Nille Brein
Summary: A collection of connected one-shots about the relationship of CSIs Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody. Canon Divergence as there is thrown in a few surprises.


**Timestamp:** Late Autumn 2011 ( _Around S12E08 "Crime After Crime"_ )

Having just put down his 3-year-old son, Christian, for bed, Greg entered the kitchen to clean up after dinner. From the sink in the kitchen, he could see his 6-year-old daughter, Madeleine, sitting in front of the TV. It was clear, she was absorbed in what was happening on the screen, making him smile. If his 25-five-old self, could see him now, he wouldn't believe himself. A level 3 CSI, single father to two kids with different mothers. Both kids had been left his care, shortly after each of their births and their mothers had both died. His thoughts continued as he kept washing up. Maddie and Christian had helped with cooking, as was a Friday tradition in the Sanders home, and that meant more was dirty than clean. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, but he wasn't the only one. Maddie too had been interrupted.

"I'll get it, Pappa!" She exclaimed as she jumped off the sofa and ran towards the front door before Greg could respond. Getting up on the tips of her toes, Maddie opened the door. "Hi. Who are you?" She asked innocently, as only a kid could do. As Greg arrived at the front door, he was shocked to see his new partner, Morgan Brody, standing on the front step.

"Hi," Morgan replied to the 6-year-old while glancing at Greg. Greg wore a nervous smile as his daughter and partner interacted. Morgan only had been with the team for a good 3 months, but he hadn't yet introduced his children to her. D.B. Russell knew, but that was because he was the supervisor of the graveyard shift and therefore had a right to know. This meant Morgan was the only one on the team, that didn't know about Maddie and Christian. "I'm Morgan. I work with your dad." Greg could hear that she sounded a bit nervous.

"I'm Maddie! Or Nika! Or Madeleine Annika! But, that's only when I have done something bad." Maddie began to ramble with a big smile on her young face. Greg and Morgan shared eye contact and couldn't help but laugh at the child.

"Alright. Nika, what about you get ready for bed, and I'll be up to tuck you in, in… let's say 15 minutes? Huh?" Greg asked, getting down in Maddie's eyesight. She nodded eagerly and ran off. "Careful!" he called out as Maddie began to climb the stairs. As she disappeared up the stairs, Greg turned his focus towards Morgan on the front step. "Hey."

"Hey? What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"I…" Morgan stopped to think. What was she doing on his front step? She thought for a little before answering him. "I just wanted to get to know you. I mean, yes, we have worked together, but… hell, I didn't know you had a kid, let alone lived in a house… am I rambling?" She asked with a nervous giggle. Greg nodded with a smile. He was feeling nervous too. He had been interested in the female voice, that had been on the multiple phone calls to Catherine, when she was in LA, working the Haskell/Thorpe case, and since Nick had introduced them in the lab those 3 months ago, his interest had grown, and he had multiple times caught himself in thinking that they could become more than colleagues and friends. They had also become closer and had been flirting on and off between working cases.

"No, it's okay. Want to come inside?" He offered, gesturing with his hand into his house. Morgan nodded, and Greg moved aside to let her through. He lead her directly into the great room. "I…" Greg pointed up towards the ceiling. "I'm going to tuck in Maddie, that's okay?"

"Sure," Morgan stated as she looked around the room. From where she was standing, she could see the kitchen and out in the medium-large garden, which was still visible in the light from the setting sun. Greg left her there and went upstairs into Maddie's room. He found his daughter, standing on her children's toilet stool, trying to brush her teeth. With a laugh, Greg went and took over for her, making sure that the teeth were brushed properly.

"Pappa?" Maddie asked as she went to her bed, Greg following her.

"Ja, kjære?" Greg asked back, curious as to what she might ask.

"You work with Morgan?"

"Yes?" His curiosity grew even more.

"Do you love her?" Maddie asked, lying down on her bed. Greg sat down on the side of the bad, tucking the duvet around Maddie. He stopped, in shock over the question. He couldn't say that he loved Morgan, but he was definitely interested in her.

"I…" Greg thought hard about how to answer the question. "I like Morgan and in some way, I love her." He explained with a smile and continued to tuck her in. "Now, you ready to sleep?" Maddie nodded excitingly, and they went through their tuck-in routine. With a kiss on her forehead, he let her be and left her room, leaving only a nightlight on. Before returning downstairs to Morgan, he quickly checked in with Christian. From the door, he could see him sleeping. He loved his children and he would do anything, he could for them. With a smile, he returned downstairs.

He couldn't find Morgan in the great room or the kitchen, but he saw that the door to his office was open. Gently pushing the door wider open, he saw Morgan looking at some pictures on one of the many shelves in the office.

"That was taken a week after Christian arrived." He stated, as Morgan ran a finger over a picture of himself, a 3-year-old Maddie and a 4-month-old Christian, which was taken in the CSI breakroom. "Gil… Grissom, a former supervisor, had called a gathering of the graveyard shift to celebrate Christian's arrival and Warrick's life." Greg explained, standing behind Morgan. She turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Warrick Brown. Dad told me about that. I'm sorry." Morgan looked down in embarrassment. Greg noticed and grinned.

"It's okay." Greg rubbed it off. Looking through the doors towards the kitchen, Greg offered to make coffee for them, which Morgan agreed to. One cup turned into two, which turned into a beer, which turned into two. And while they were drinking both coffee and beer, Greg was opening up about his life to Morgan and she was opening up about hers. They talked about cases that had changed their life, childhood memories, hobbies etc. As they had gotten into the topic of his children and their mothers, the mood between the colleagues stayed comfortable. As Greg told the story about Maddie's mother and how Greg first became a single father, a tear had run down Morgan's cheek, feeling for the pain, that Greg had possibly felt. Greg gently dried the tear from her cheek with his thumb, moving closer to her. He began to breathe nervously and noticed that Morgan was breathing nervously too.

"Morgan." He whispered as his eyes focused on her lips.

"Yes?" She whispered back, staring at his lips and his eyes. He let his hand rest on her shoulder.

"Can… Can I kiss you?" Morgan only had to nod, before Greg gently pressed his lips against her. It was a light kiss, but there was a lot of feelings behind it from both parties. The light kiss quickly turned more passionate and both moved closer to each other. Their hands were traveling up and down the other's sides. Morgan had straddled over his lap and her hands had hold of his neck, her thumbs caressing him as they kissed.

A loud screech interrupted their little piece of heaven. Both of their heads turned towards the sound, which came from a baby monitor, placed on the kitchen island.

"That's Christian," Greg stated, looking up at the beautiful blonde straddling him. "You want to meet him?" Morgan nodded eagerly in reply as she got up from his lap. They walked hand in hand, up the stairs and he lead her into his son's room, where was as if a mother instinct broke free in Morgan and she went over to comfort him. Greg stood back and watched as she calmed down his 3-year old. "We'll talk later." He mouthed to her, a smile wide on his lips.

 **Hi! I'm Nille and I'm new in the CSI fandom, yet I love all the characters to death. This will be my little contribution to this fandom and I hope that you all will like it. There will be coming more one-shots as they get written and they will all probably jump in time. Therefore, there will be a timestamp in front of each one-shot, so you readers will be able to find a certain system and timeline between each story.**

 **Lots of love, Nille xx**


End file.
